User talk:Keij
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Keij, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle 12:40, 01 June 2010 (UTC) Prettytables on Mine page have been added Per your request. Revil-Nunor 04:20, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Message Separator (Rename if you want) Thanks for catching my lack of pagename. Still rather new to this editing stuff. Glimmerite (talk) 08:18, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Projects Hey Keij, I have updated the Dofus:Projects page so all the active contributors to the Dofus wiki can work together to know what has been done and what needs to be done. I noticed you are updating the Pet pages - If you have finished updating a Pet page to the new update - Please add it to the Dofus:Projects page so we all know that is has been over and done with - this should be help better communicate what needs to be done and what has been done. Thanks. * Saiftey (talk) 15:15, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Prettytable Sortable Hi Keji. I'm Catwater. I noticed you left a message to Gravestorm about the problems you're having with the prettytable sortable template. I suggest maybe trying this code in place of and see what happens: class="wikitable sortable" Maybe it's helpful, maybe not, but it should force the sortable option. I don't know anything about DPL, so. :) Appreciate your work. :3 Catwater (talk) 14:45, November 10, 2015 (UTC) : In response to your post on my talk page, I know how to fix that. :D Also I'm (Ros) Orchid on Discord, if you need to message me directly without the use of this snail mail. :) ♥ Catwater (talk) 16:39, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Mine Issues Yes, it is I who made the changes to Template:Mine. Catwater helped fix some formatting/coding issues. I do plan on editing each and every template on the Mine page. I hope that I am skilled enough for the prettytables on that page. Quite confusing for me, but I'll definitely do my best. I updated the template because I see a mine as a location and the heading at the top will be more clear on where it is located with clickable links. I'll start working on the other mines today. Christopher Barecky (talk) 16:42, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Tree Lvls= Why did you revert the levels of the trees on lumberjack/gathering? The chestnut tree/wood/etc is available at lvl 10 and walnut wood is available at lvl 20. LadySimca (talk) 03:32, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Updating Pet Template Hey Keij, I'd like to change the pet template to better reflect the recent update. Can we connect either in game or via discord or something to discuss as that might be easier than via wiki talk pages. If not, talk pages are fine too. Changes are pretty simple but here's what I'm proposing: is a pet/petsmount. Obtaining ; Exchanging * x Resource with at x,y Favourite Areas Duos-Bandaid (talk) 18:22, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Hello. I have notice that you have made some changes to my Mikart page. I am working on a complex project to add pages for all almanax quests, for which I have been saving screen shots for six months. I want them all to be harmonized. Currently, Dofus wiki pages look unclear and unprofessional for the most part, which probably detracts from new players' experience. For years, I have written and edited anonymously, but with this project, I registered so as to have total control over the project. I am going to do the same for the Brak quest pages, some of which I had previously done, but not to this degree (except for Power, More Power! now), and I shall redo all the Cawwot Dofus and Class Quest pages, all of which I have been saving screen shots for. I appreciate the work you have done on your own pages in the past, but please leave off these unless you see factual errors. Thank you. -Apo of Echo (publishing under Kwismaskiller) I do not agree with your change in the Khan Karkass Set, as the feature is still in the game, but neither item has an indication of being part of a set, as I had previously indicated. As well, they are both obviously still part of the game, not "removed", as you indicated. How did you arrive at your decision to make the changes you did? ---Kwismaskiller (talk) 19:09, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Question How come you reverted Tailor Scroll back to saying it's dropped by a Bwork Magus when it no longer is?